The Essence
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go way back. When Esme is Rosalies new 1st grade teacher, Carlisle falls for her all over again. Can they but the past behind them?


The Essence-Chapter 1

I am not kidding-I came up with this idea when I was daydreaming over a picture of Peter Facinelli (I have no clue why). Please review!

Carlisle's POV

Welcome to Ms. Platt's First Grade!, the door sign cheerfully greeted us. I had to do a double check-was it really her? My heart skipped a beat as Rosalie led me into her new classroom.

She stood, shaking hands with various adults and smiling at the children. Rosalie let go of my hand and hid behind me. I smiled.

New schools had always been hard on her. My new job at the local hospital will allow us to stay in the same place a little longer.

Tonight was the open house for Rosalie's new elementary school in Forks, Washington.

We slowly made it through the crowds of concerned parents and restless first-graders, so we could meet her new teacher-Esme. Or Ms. Platt. When she finally turned, her eyes widened.

"Carlisle...what-welcome!" she quickly corrected herself, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

I smiled and pulled Rosalie from out behind me. A thick blush colored her tiny face.

A wide smile swept across Esme's expression. She waved a bit at Rosalie. Rosalie waved back.

Esme turned back to me, the smile still there. "She's so sweet, Carlisle. I'm glad to have her in my class this year. It's...um...nice to see you again."

With that, she turned away, greeting the other anxious parents.

I sighed and led Rosalie to her desk. Then her locker. Then her cubbyhole. Then home.

I had a feeling she was going to like this year. I know I would.

•••

I awoke with a great pain in my abdomen. Rosalie was jumping on me and pulling at my hair. I chuckled, and removed her nails from the side of my face. "Why don't you go wake your brothers up?"

She briskly shook her head. "They always kick me out," she complained, but I rose and carried her out to the base of the stairs. Setting her down, she scuttled forward and up the steps, stopping to give me dirty looks.

I chuckled, and turning the kitchen, I quickly made some eggs, although, I am not that great of cook.

I was setting the eggs on the table when I heard footsteps, along with groaning, nearing the kitchen. Jasper sauntered in with a tight expression, followed by a groaning Edward who was being pushed in by Rosalie.

I chuckled and looked at Rosalie, but she shrugged.

They sat around the table and Rosalie started bouncing in her seat, jabbering about how excited she was for the first day of school, while the boys rolled their eyes and greedily chowed on their breakfast.

If siblings could be anymore different, it would be impossible. When you compared 7 year old Rosalie with 15 year old Jasper, or 13 year old Edward, it doesn't even seem possible that they could be related.

Rosalie was, well, a typical little girl: Barbies, dress-up, getting worked up over every little detail.

Edward was into the arts: piano music, composing, paintings; and he was a track runner.

Jasper was a video game obsessed, girl crazed, pimple faced teenager: baggy shorts, hats on backwards over messy hair, the whole thing.

But they were my children, and I loved them all equally.

•••

I waved Jasper and Edward off the front porch, and strapped Rosalie into the backseat of my Volvo. Climbing in the drivers seat, I watched the boys progress down the street to the high school.

Rosalie's chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I looked at her in the mirror.

She hesitated. "Why did you smile at Mrs. Platt?"

I exhaled heavily. "Well, Rose, Ms. Platt and I, we have a...complicated past," I hesitated.

She raised an eyebrow the only way a 7 year old could.

"She used to be my friend," I explained quickly in the easiest way possible.

She stared at me through the mirror. "Cool," she mumbled, and was quiet for the rest of the ride to school.

What'd ya think? I think I might do this in Esme POV next, so please please tell me what you think!

My new nickname: HanAlice ElisaRose LynnEsme


End file.
